Character Change
by Heart-Shaped Quill
Summary: -IxT- *1000-word ficlet* It just wasn't in Tadase's nature to be that sort of person, right? "My, how that had all changed, with the utterance of just one word..."


**Challenge:** To write an IkutoxTadase fic in exactly 1000 words

**The Result:** This...

**A note from MAG:** This was going to be a story, but since free time is limited these days, it became a short ficlet instead. Enjoy :D Remember, if guyxguy relationships aren't your thing, leave now or forever hold your peace. Opinions are valued, good and constructive.

**Summary:** When it came to being the dominating one, it would always be Ikuto no questions asked. It just wasn't Tadase's nature to be that sort of person, right? "My, how that had all changed, with the utterance of just one word..." When Ikuto triggers Tadase's chara-change during a moment of passion, the teenager certainly gets more than he bargained for. **1000-word ficlet, told from Ikuto's perspective.**

* * *

It was the same process every Saturday night; they would meet in the cramped bedroom of his apartment, spending the duration of the night together. Doing what they loved to do best, with each other no doubt. They had no choice; what they were doing wasn't exactly acceptable in the public eye, and since his little kiddy king had built up quite a reputation in his absence, they couldn't risk letting a soul find out about their little escapades. They covered it so well that no one held any suspicion; both mother and father thought their son was having a harmless sleepover at a friend's house.

A sleepover hm? More like a little foreplay.

Yes, that was what they did. Away from the prying eyes of their friends and family, who thought otherwise, they would play their little "games" with each other. The style differed but the actions remained the same: a kiss here, a touch there. Until the sensations intensified: fumbling hands running down bare chests, nibbling on his weakest points, the moans, the urges... now fully turned on, it then became a controlled tangle of limbs against heated skin on heated skin. Tadase enjoyed just as much as he did, so he should; after all, Ikuto was always the one doing most of the work.

But once in a while, he desired a change.

Without fail, it would always be **him** that needed a bit of urging along, a bit of reassurance; because sometimes it pained him more than he let on, in more ways than one. Not that he despised it, it was that innocent nature of his that he adored, and was the prime subject of his teasing. But they had been doing this for so long now it was almost a second-nature; shouldn't he be used to it by now?

My, how that had all changed, with the utterance of just one word.

But he had to admit, being handcuffed to the bedpost had been quite a turn on. To think that the kid was even capable of catching him and securing his wrists to the brass pole...was quite unexpected.

Seeing the moonlight rest on his face, he glanced down and smiled at the sleeping boy in his arms. If only he wasn't so shy, sometimes reluctant and mostly succumbing to his ways within the first five minutes. That's why, for a change of pace, Ikuto had unknowingly let him be the dominant one in this relationship, to swap roles with him. To give him a taste of what he could be, if he were perhaps a little older, a little stronger...

Or simply, whenever the hell he wanted. All he had to do was call him a prince and the personality swap would be just as instant as his chara-change.

He started with his usual proclamation, denying the title that the older teen had accidentally uttered under his breath and that he had so happened to hear once their lips departed. Seeing his young lover smirk was such a rare sight for him; he had obviously been taking lessons from the master, yours truly. Ikuto knew that the chara responsible had retreated into the closet earlier that night. He wasn't exactly favourable of watching their weekly rendezvous... that he knew of.

But then there was the talk of punishment.

"And what kind of punishment will that be?" he had asked with a smirk of his own. He was looking forward to this.

Soft dusk poured inside, revealing another evil-looking smile as Tadase glanced at the foot of the bed; something pink and fluffy has attracted his attention. Nothing more needed to be said.

He still wondered how the younger boy had managed to pin him down and handcuff him to the bedpost, despite his oh-so-feeble attempt to obtain some control back. But he had managed nonetheless, rendering Ikuto helpless, just how he wanted it.

"What are your plans eh Kiddy King?"

"You are going to submit to me, servant."

Which led him to wonder, Kiseki was controlling him right?

"Such a simple order...is that all you've got?

"Are you defying your King?" Smirk.

...he didn't care.

"What do you think?" Smirk.

And that was when Tadase took complete control of the situation. My, had he taken Ikuto by surprise. A passionate yet tantalizing kiss led by the blonde still tingled on his lips; not bad for his first try. That, and his hands working down-below only made it even better. Through clenched teeth he moaned, urging him on. Passion had escalated...

Exactly how could he put it into words? It was as if he was dominating the world. His world. And Ikuto was his world.

Sadly, he didn't manage to get that far. In a matter of minutes the crown atop Tadase's head vanished, the confidence disappeared, and innocence was restored. Just before the good part was about to happen too. His eyes, hazed over from the moment, met the glazed pair across from him. While full of mixed emotions, they were surprised most of all.

"I-Ikuto...w-why are you-?

"Getting kinky eh kid?" The red that tinged his cheeks was priceless; typical response from a boy like him.

Of course, that didn't stop him from pleasuring Tadase once he was out of his constraints. He wanted to finish the job after all.

Now, it was sometime later, both were now resting in bed. He had lost track of time when he had started reminiscing tonight's events in his mind. And Ikuto had to admit, what he had seen was a different side to Tadase that he wouldn't mind seeing again. Sure, it was only a chara-change, but a chara-change brought out the owner's most inner desires. If this was what Tadase wanted, then he should do this more often.

No time like the present right?

"Psst...ready to play, princy boy?"

A small gasp and the opening of eyes resulted from his whispered words. Both boys caught their gazes and smirked. Here we go again...


End file.
